


Return

by JaciSerigala



Series: JelRay Drabbles [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: “the trembling would always bring the memories right back into view.”





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheschire_Kaat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/gifts).



“the trembling would always bring the memories right back into view.”

Gray barely remembered to breathe as he stared at them with haunted eyes. Slumped over the log, his breathing escaping him in puffs that came uneven and shallow, as he fought against the memories of this latest battle, but his damned hands were making it into a losing fight. A strangled sound escaped him as tears filled his eyes and he bowed his head. 

They hadn’t shook this badly since he lost Ur, when he couldn’t even mould properly due to their tremors creating a constant, permanent reminder of everything that had been screwed up.

Whining as his tears escaped his eyes, he sniffled and pulled the offending appendages against his chest in something like a hug, but in reality, it was just in hopes of tampering down on the trembling at least a little bit. But between the shaking and the exertion of keeping his crying silent resulted in the tremors spreading throughout his body, as he shook, in desperate need of something… anything to help, but unable to say anything.

“엄마?” He whispered, his voice squeaky and hoarse as he curled into himself, too scared to face the world. “제발 … 제발 거기 있으면 제발 …- 나 -” Startling as he was suddenly wrapped up into long, warm arms, as if the ghosts whose legacies he carried had heard his unspoken prayer. Through the blurry film of tears, he could see vibrant blue locks that were hiding the face pressed into his shoulder.

His shaking intensified, as he gave in and leaned forwards, letting Jellal carry his burden for once. Curling himself within the walls of the other’s arms, he pressed himself against the warmth and protection, and against the crook of his neck, as his tears leaked out. Everything was so loud and present and overwhelming. He didn’t want to hear the screams anymore, he didn’t want to smell the melting flesh, he didn’t want feel his hands shaking under the weight of his loss anymore. His sobs became frantic and oh, so pained as he whimpered and seemed to shrink back into his 8 year old self, the child who had lost everything.

“젤 … 랄?“ He sniffled, leaning heavily into the other.

“it’s alright… you don’t have to hide.”

The last remaining thread that had been holding the ice mage together snapped, as he melted against the other like a limp marionette, his crying and pain rang out through the night, screaming and yelling out until he couldn’t speak anymore. Pressing his face further into the larger man, he fisted his trembling hands into Jellal’s shirt, begging him to stay.

“i will.” The smooth, scarred voice hushed, as a soft kiss was pressed to his shoulder. “i will.”

In time, the raven passed out from sheer exhaustion, but the elder didn’t let go, other than to pick up the poor ice mage and carry him to a more hidden grove, surrounded by towering bushes and thorns. The perfect place to keep Gray safe whilst his broken pieces splintered outwards. Settling the younger against his chest, he took the raven’s shaking hands and rubbed them gently with his thumb, carefully soothing away the shaking.

“i’m sorry…” He whispered, croakily. “maybe someday I’ll be able to stay for longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: I headcanon that whenever Gray is particularly emotionally vulnerable, he reverts back into Isvanian (which I am very obviously saying is Earthland’s equivalent of Korea).


End file.
